


Dress Code

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bottom!Pickles, M/M, student, teacher, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Dress codes aren’t always there to just limit students’ fashion... Sometimes it’s there because of certain types of teachers... Teachers like Charles Offdensen.





	Dress Code

Pickles groaned as the new semester started, all his other classes had been a bust. No friends in math and sculpture. That stupid bitch Stephanie was in automotive, she annoyed him to no end so now he was walking into English with a migraine. He grumbled as he walked in and sat down in the back next to some blonde guy he'd never seen before. "Hey." Pickles said, "Heys." The blond spoke as he scribbled in his notebook. "I'm Pickles." The redhead said, "Mys names is Skwisgaar." The blond spoke, "Did da teacher come in yet?" Pickles asked, "Nos." The blond answered. Pickles nodded and let the blond be as he heard the door open. The redhead looked to see a man, younger than most teachers at the school, brunette hair and dressed in a suit and tie. "Hello class, my apologies for, uh, being late. I'm Mr.Offdensen and I will be your, uh, English teacher this semester." The man said. "Well, hello Mr.Offdensen." Pickles mumbled to himself looking the teacher over.

The blond beside him chuckled at Pickles's obvious interest in the teacher. The teacher began roll call, Pickles zoning out... "DILLION!" Pickles snaps out of his daydream, "Pickles!" The redhead cries, "Excuse me?" Mr.Offdensen inquired, "I go by Pickles." The redhead clarified. Offdensen nodded and scribbled down on his roll before continuing.

Halfway through the lesson and absolutely no effort being put forth, Pickles asks to go to the bathroom. Offdensen agrees to let the redhead go.As Pickles gets up and makes himself visible and starts to walk out, Offdensen stops him, "Dillion, wait." Mr.Offdensen stops him, "Pickles, Mr.Offdensen." Pickles reminds him, "Ah, yes my apologies, Pickles." Mr.Offdensen said, "Pickles... That shirt is dress code, I can see your stomach clearly." Mr.Offdensen says, "Mr.Offdensen, come ahn please, it's da last block a' da day!" Pickles exclaimed, "Pickles, I'm going to have to ask you to go to the office." Mr.Offdensen said, "I'm naht goin' to da office, it's da last block a' da day." Pickles insisted. Mr.Offdensen sighed, "Alright..." He goes over to his desk and begins to scribble on a piece of paper as Pickles goes to continue on his way. Mr.Offdensen stops him, "Pickles." He said, the redhead sighs and looks to him once again. "You don't have to go to the office, because you have detention with me after school." Mr.Offdensen said. Pickles glared at him, "Dat's naht fair!" He cried, "It's quite fair, now you may go to the restroom." Mr.Offdensen replied.

The bell rang for the day and Pickles was going to make a run for it. He grabbed his bag and tried to run and hide behind the blonde. "Pickles." Mr.Offdensen said, Pickles huffed and stomped his feet, the blond whispered, "Yous ams fucked." and walked out of the door. "Shut the door, would you Pickles." Mr.Offdensen said, the redhead shut the door and turned around to face the teacher. "I believe capital punishment is in order, your mother did agree to allow it." Mr.Offdensen spoke. Pickles's face drained of color, "L-Like a paddle?" Mr.Offdensen nodded, "yes, I'm afraid so." Pickles shook his head, "Nah, nah Mr.Offdensen. A-anythin' but da paddle!" Pickles pleaded, "Pickles, the longer you, uh, beg, the more time you waste of your day." Mr.Offdensen said. Pickles bottom lip quivered as he made his way over to the desk and bent over it. The redhead put his head down as Offdensen readied the paddle, "Please... Sir, you don't have to do this." Pickles whispered, "I'm afraid I must discipline my students, Pickles. You must learn to do as told." Offdensen patted his shoulders, "Spread your legs a bit more, it'll be over before you know it." Mr.Offdensen said. Pickles nodded bleakley and did as instructed.

Ofdensen brought back the paddle and swung at the redhead's rear. Pickles grabbed onto the desk harder and let out a grunt. The blows got progressively, Pickles keeping himself relatively quiet. That is until the last blow caught him off guard, not giving the redhead a chance to hold his breath, letting out a moan as his knees bent inward. Mr.Offdensen stopped his paddling, "Pickles?" He questioned as the redhead's face grew red at his realization. "P-p-please I-I wanna go h-home." Pickles stuttered out, his bottom burned and his erection was painful. "No, Pickles. You still must stay, you are not dismissed until I say you are." Mr.Offdensen said. "Now please, have a seat." Mr.Offdensen said, motionioning for Pickles to sit on his desk. The redhead does as instructed, his face red with shame as he crosses his legs. "Have you learned your lesson now, Pickles?" Mr.Offdensen asks, Pickles nods. Mr.Offdensen grabs Pickles chin and forces the redhead to look at him, "Answer me." Mr.Offdensen spoke rather intimidatingly. Pickles fumbled to find his words, "Y-yes Mr.Offdensen." the redhead finally managed to speak. Offdensen smirked, "Good boy." He said as he forced the redhead's legs open. "M-Mr.Offdensen?" Pickles questioned.

The redhead blushed darkly as his teacher grabbed his hips, "There's a reason we have a dress code, Pickles." Offdensen said, "It's to protect you..." He grinned and leaned in close, "From teachers like me." He growled as he nipped at the redhead's earlobe. Pickles whined, "You should've went to the office when you had the chance." Offdensen chuckled as he groped at the teenager. "G-Gahd." Pickles groaned as Offdensen groped his erection through his jeans. "This is quite sick, you know that don't you?" Offdensen inquired, Pickles nodded, "Use your words." Offdensen growled as he went to bite at the redhead's neck. "Y-yes!" Pickles yelped as Offdensen bit particularly hard. "Pickles, would you still like to go home?" Offdensen inquires, "N-no." Pickles stutters as he bucks into Offdensen's hand. "What would you like then?" Offdensen asks, "M-Mr.Offdensen p-please." Pickles pleads, "What is it that you would like, Pickles?" Offdensen asks as his own erection throbs within the confines of his pants. "P-please Mr.Offdensen, take me." Pickles pleads, grasping at Offdensen's tie, Offdensen smirks, "Are you sure?" He inquires, "Y-Yes sir." Pickles replied. Offdensen begins working on the boy's flie, "Then, I shouldn't keep you waiting. After all, I'll do anything for my students." Mr.Offdensen chuckled, "Now, raise your hips." Offdensen purred. Pickles raises his hips for his teacher, in a flash his pants are gone.

Offdensen pushes Pickles to lay on his back, with the redheads legs on the older man's shoulders. The brunette kneels and spits at the redhead's hole, Pickles jumps and Offdensen chuckles. The teacher begins to rub his thumb in circles around the teenager's hole, smearing his spit. Offdensen then leans forward and begins to lap at the teen's hole, Pickles gasps, "M-Mr.Offdensen!" The teacher growls as he presses his tongue against the redhead's hole harder. Pickles squeals as his teacher's tongue penetrates his hole, "M-Mr.O-Offdensen!" He cried out. Offdensen pulls the redhead's ass cheeks apart and wiggles his tongue inside the teen. He gets a few more squeaks from Pickles before he pulls his tongue out and stands up. "Pickles, have you ever been fingered before?" Offdensen inquires as his pointer finger trances the redhead's anus. "Y-Yes." He replied, Offdensen swiftly shoves two fingers inside the redhead. "Fack!" The redhead cried, "Watch your language, Pickles! Learn some manners!" Offdensen scolded as he slapped the redhead's ass from the side. Pickles whimpered loudly and nodded.

Offdensen began to harshly finger the redhead, shoving his fingers in and out. He gave little care for the resistance and just pushed harder. He was picking up speed as the redhead was crying out, "Fack! Fack! G-gonna-!" Offdensen quickly removed his fingers from the redhead, and flipped him over onto his back. The teacher pulls Pickles so his feet are on the ground and unleashed a harsh smack to the redhead's ass, Pickles cries out unintelligibly. Offdensen grabbed Pickles hair and pulled him back to growl in his ear harshly, "I just told you to mind your language Pickles." He gave Pickles another hard smack to the ass, "Do I need to teach you another lesson?" Offdensen growled, "I-I'm sahrry, sir." Pickles whimpered. "I know you are Pickles." Offdensen says as he pulls the teen back and takes out his dick, rubbing it against the redhead's entrance. "I know you're sorry." Offdensen growled, "I don't have a condom, Pickles." Mr.Offdensen said, "You'll be full of my cum after this." He added. Offdensen leans down close to the redhead's ear, "I'm sorry." He growled as he thrust in harshly. The redhead's ass is extremely tight even with all the fingering and licking, Offdensen throbs as the redhead tightens around the sudden intrusion. Pickles was so warm and oh so tight around the brunet’s large cock. Pickles cries out as the brunet pushes in even harsher into the redhead, "You are also lucky that everyone is on the top floor." Offdensen growled as he thrust out and back in harshly. Pickles cried out again and gripped the desk. "M-Mr.Offdensen p-please. I-I'll be good!" The redhead cried, "Trust me Pickles." Offdensen said, "I know you will be very good." Offdensen said, beginning harsh and punishing thrusts into the redhead.

Pickles is crying out, his lips going dry and his throat turning more and more sore by the minute. His teacher fucking him harshly, grabbing his hips so hard he's nearly bruising them. Pickles's poor prostate is being harshly abused. Finally Offdensen pulls out and flips the redhead onto his back, bringing the teen's legs back up to his shoulders. Offdensen shoves his dick right back into the redhead and continues to fuck into him. The teacher's hands run up Pickles's body and push up his crop top to reveal his little pink nipples. Offdensen pinches, twists, leans down and licks them, all the while his hips still fucking into the smaller male. Offdensen's still hitting the teen's prostate all the while, "P-please! P-please!" Pickles cries as his teacher keeps jamming into his spot. Offdensen leaves the redhead's nipples, "What is it that you want Pickles?" Offdensen asks as he rubs Pickles's cock, it's not fast enough, not firm enough. The teacher is merely smearing around the teen's precum as he fucks into him. Offdensen asks, "I-I wanna cum, Mr.Offdensen." Pickles whimpers, "Anything for my student." The brunette smirks. One hand on Pickles's hips and one on his cock, Offdensen begins to fuck into him with brute strength and almost inhumanly possible speed.

The redhead's mouth drops open as he cries out, "M-Mr.Offdensen! 'M gonna cum!" Pickles cried, "Cum for me, now." Offdensen growled, Pickles cried out and arched his back, "M-Mr.Offdensen!" white ribbons of cum erupt from the redhead's cock, covering his stomach. Offendesen clenches Pickles's hips. Without warning Offdensen buries his cock deep within the redhead, arched inside the tight, warm hole. Offdensen lets off a load within the teen, his cum thick and plentiful, filling the redhead to the brim and then some. Offdensen pulls out from the redhead to see his cum drip from Pickles's hole. He snarls and plugs the teen's ass with his thumb. He quickly reaches into his desk, producing a buttplug. The teacher then replaced his thumb with the buttplug, pushing it into the redhead to keep most of his cum within Pickles. "Do not remove this, I will check you tomorrow after class." Offdensen instructed, "Yes, Mr.Offdensen." Pickles says, "Now, you may put your pants back on and leave." Offdensen spoke, "Yes sir." Pickles said as he got down from the desk. The redhead dressed himself and took his leave, this wouldn't be the last time it happened. Not by a long shot.


End file.
